Desire and Desiree: ONE SHOTS
by RainAndThunder1991
Summary: One shots about before Desire and Desiree I. We all know what happened after Jake died, but what about before? As long as you have read the original story, you are in good shape. There will probably be no chapters cut out from D&D: 2, but you never know.
1. Cutting Wood

_**Author's Note: Ok. So her it goes: I AM SOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO START ON THE ONE SHOTS I PROMISED! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEE:D Ok, now that that's done and over with, here's the first one! **_

_**Jacob POV of course! Des's like 2, or something. Just able to talk somewhat!**_

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweety?" I grunted. I looked over at my baby girl.

She looked so much like her mother it wasn't even funny. Bella had put her hair up in those weird ways that mothers seemed to love. Her pigtails were as close to the top of her head as they would go, and just behind her ears. Her hair was just past her shoulders, and she looked angelic.

"Why aur you cutting wud?" She started to twist a strand of her hair around and around. "Why don't Mummy?"

"Because, Pup, I'm the man. It's my job to do the hard stuff. I'm cutting wood because she asked me to get some ready for the camping trip in a few weeks. She doesn't want to have to go look through the woods and trip." I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and grabbed the glass she had handed me.

"But that's_ soooo_ far away!" she whined.

"Not really, it just seems like a long time to you," I smiled.

She went over to the stacks of logs that I still had to cut, and tried to sit on the stump. She had a little bit of trouble, so I went over to her and picked her up to help her some. But, as soon as I did, she told me, "Eww! Daddy, you stink!"

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled to myself.

"No prablem, Daddy!" She grinned at me, not understanding that I was being sarcastic.

I just sighed, put her on the stump, and walked back over to finish cutting wood. Some things are just wasted on a 2 year old.

"Daddy---"

Just then her attention went elsewhere- mainly to Angela's van.

Angela, in all her pregnant glory, parked the car, and got out to help Zane out of his booster seat and Donovan out of his baby seat. Zane was around 3 and Donovan just over a year old. As soon as Zane was out of his seat though, he started to run toward Pup as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him---which wasn't that fast.

The whole time he was yelling, "Ree, Ree, Ree, Reeeee!" Over and over again.

But before he could reach her, I scooped him up. "Eww. Jake, you stink!" He plugged his nose. I just sighed, and put him down.

_Couldn't I get any love?_

Then Bella walked out the house, probably because he could hear Zane's yelling from inside the house.

"Hey Ang!" she said as she wrapped a hand around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Eww, Jacob! You need a shower."

_Grrrrrr_.

I ignored her comment.

"Come on in!" She unwrapped her hand from around me, and started to walk toward the door.

"My gosh! Donny has gotten so big!" Angela gave the baby to Bella, and followed her. "Jake, can you watch the little ones?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Bells, I think I can handle them!" I said, indignant.

"Well then, look behind you."

Zane had hold of the axe, and looked real shaky. I ran up to him, and took it away from him. He didn't like that, and tried to kick me in the shins. I dodged, and he bit me. I shrieked, but before I could catch myself, I yelled, "Fuck!"

And sure enough, the little ones started to copy me.

"Fuck!" giggled Desiree.

"Fuck! Fuck!" screamed Zane.

The little ones ran around the yard screaming the new word they had learned.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" they yelled together.

Bella and Angela's faces were murderous.

Before World War III could start, I told them, "Don't worry about it! I'll correct them!"

"You better", Bella growled at me. Angela just nodded her head.

"Little ones! Come here!"

They came to me without arguing.

"Yes Daddy?" Des smiled at me. Then added, "Fuck." Zane echoed her.

"Yes Jake?" He grinned at me.

"That's a nasty word. Don't say it again," I told them.

"Why?" they asked me at the same time.

"Because if you do, your toes will fall off if you say it enough!" I made scary eyes at them. They nodded their little heads in fear.

It just goes to show you, when all else fails, lie to little kids.

_**Author's Note: What do you think? You know you loved it! Review!**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Adrian**_


	2. BACK

_**Those of you that still are interested in reading this:**_

_**I've desided to come back. I'm still writing my original, but this story is still stuck in my head! I'll post chapters again, because I'm tired of trying to write the original when the characters from this story are still talking to me! The posts will be shorter though...**_

_**But hey, posting is posting, isn't it?**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Adrienne**_


	3. Plays With Turkeys

_**Author's Note: So, I'm finally back! So, this will be the first thing I'll post. I plan to add a chapter to D&D II in a couple of days.**_

_**Thank you Hawk-EVB for betaing!**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

_**Bella is pregnant with Desiree**_

So, we all know the story. Girl falls in love with guy, guy breaks girls heart. Girl goes into depression, new guy makes her whole again. You would think that this would be pretty simple, right? I wish.

Said girl is now eight months pregnant, and I, the new guy, have to tend to her every whim, and make sure she doesn't kill me in my sleep for making her go through all of this â€" Which is pretty hard, really.

Most women are pretty grouchy when they are pregnant, and I accept that; I was even prepared for it. What I wasn't prepared for was exactly what I got.

I have a beautiful woman, who is glowing. But ever since she had been pregnant for four months, she has been the devil reincarnated, that just so happened to take the form of my lovely wife, Bella Black. I know I am probably being mean about it, but it's true. But since it is mostly my fault that she is so miserable, I try to make her as happy as she can be, which isn't very much.

"JACOB!"

Hearing her yell for me the way she did, I ran towards her as fast as I could. I was sure that she had fallen down on her butt again, and she needed my help.

She was in the bedroom, and thank goodness she wasn't hurt. She was sitting on the bed. I walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, and started to rub her feet as I usually did.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She started to bat her eyelashes at me the way she did when I first met her. Of course that meant she wanted something, but it didn't stop my heart from skipping beats like it always had when she used her magic on me.

"Jake, could you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be?" I sighed.

"Could you go to the store and buy me frosting?" She tilted her head to the side, and smiled at me.

I put her foot down, and walked over to the side of the room where we kept our shoes. "Is there anything else that you would like while I'm out?" I knew what she wanted, but I had to make sure.

"Chicken nuggets, if you don't mind. You know how I love to dunk them into my frosting."

I gagged at the thought of it, but didn't say anything about it. Last time I did, she started to cry and told me that I had know idea what she was going through and that I thought she wasn't appealing to me anymore and that I thought she was fat. Even though I thought she was the most beautiful thing ever. Pregnant or not.

I had just gotten her frosting, and was heading for McDonalds when my cell phone rang. I checked caller ID and saw that it was Embry and picked it up. "What do you want?" I was kind of crabby because it was like, one in the morning.

"Jacob? Get home _fast_." He sounded like there was something wrong.

"Embry, what's wrong, did something happen to Bella?" I started to get all panicky.

"Weeeeeeelll, Bella just started to go into labor."

"WHAT?" I was shocked. The baby wasn't due for a like two and a half weeks yet.

"Bella is in--" He was saying it so slow, that it sounded like he was insulting my intelligence.

I hung up on him, and got to the house in record time.

By the time that I got home, Embry was there. He had Bella doing her breathing patterns that the doctor taught her, and he even found a way to amuse himself.

Bella was going, "Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo," Ect.

And Embry, trying to get Bella to laugh was going, "We will, we will, rock you." Over and over again. I walked up behind him and hit him so hard that I was certain that I killed a few brain cells. If there were any left, that is.

"Get in the car," I growled at him. He listened without a word, which was pretty hard for him. I picked Bella up, and her over night bag, and carried her to the car. "Embry, call everyone."

In no time, we were in the hospital, and they were rushing her into one of those rooms. The only problem was when Bella started to REALLY hurt from the labor.

I was holding her hand, and out of know where she squeezed really hard, yanked me down to eye level, gave me and sadistic smile and told me, "Do you like having sex?" There was sweat all over her, and she had started to favor the girl from â€œThe Exorcist.

"Yeah, why?"

"BECAUSE I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!" And the scary thing about that was that I was afraid that she meant it.

The doctor patted my back sympathetically, and told me, "It's all right son, it's just the pain talking."

I just gulped. She squeezed harder, so hard I was certain that she had broken my hand, and screamed so highly-pitched that I was sure that the windows were going to break.

"I HATE YOU! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I'LL BREAK YOU...!" Then she bit me.

"OWW!"

"THAT'S ONLY A TASTE I'M GOING THROUGH, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

I ran a hand down her head and told her, "Bells, I'm sure you're gonna be just fine."

"YOU TRY HAVING SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON COME OUT OF SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A LEMON! THEN YOU CAN TELL ME I'LL BE JUST FINE!"

The doctor just chuckled and asked me, "You agreed on no drugs, correct?"

I started to answer yes, when she beat me and told him, "I WANT THE DRUGS!"

"But Bells--"

"EITHER I GET DRUGS, OR YOU LOSE YOUR HEAD!"

"Drugs it is, then." I rubbed the back of my head.

"I figured as much." He called in the doctor who specializes in that. Until he arrived, we would have to wait. After about halfway through the waiting, I was crying from what she was telling me. It was so bad, I couldn't repeat it.

When the doctor gave her the drugs, she did the most uncanny thing. She smiled at me.

"You know hunny, you have the prettiest eyes..."

"Err, thank...you?"

"I hope the baby has them." She giggled. "Is it out yet?"

"It's crowning!" The doctor informed her.

"Where's the crown, and why didn't I get one?" She gave me a silly grin, and started to drool.

"That's a medical term, Bells. It means that the baby is about to come out." I turned toward the doctor. "I think they gave her too much."

"She's fine. It happens all the time. She obviously has a low tolerance for pain medication. It'll wear off soon enough."

The baby was born on October 13, at Forks Hospital at nine o'clock in the morning, and I got to hold her first.

Bella was still grinning funny, and went, "Where's the baby? I want to name her Steve!"

"Bella, that was if she was a boy. She's a pretty little girl!" I vibrated my lips at the baby, but she just looked at me funny. I knew from that moment on, she was going to be daddy's girl, even if Bella thought she was hers. We would know differently.

"Then what are we going to name her, smart guy?"

Just then, Embry walked into the room, and took the baby from me. "What are you going to name her?" He kissed her head softly, smiled at her. "She smiled at me!"

"Emb, that was just gas."

"That's what you think. We have that connection, don't we little one?" He looked at me, and told me, "You know, I have the perfect name for her."

I rubbed my eyes. I knew this had to be good.

"How about, Plays With Turkeys !" He grinned at me like he was proud of himself.

"How about...no."

"But she's Indian. Give her an Indian name! How about Laughs With Lake ?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No way. Me and Bella agreed on Desiree Elizabeth," I told him proudly. We had picked it out together when Bella wasn't in her drug-induced state of mind. She had never told me why she was so adamant about naming her that, but I wasn't about to argue with her. Having a child with there was more than enough.

When the medicine wore off and Bella was back to normal, I gave her the baby. She started to cry and told me, "Jake I love you so much! She's so beautiful!"

I wiped a tear of her face and replied, "Just like her mother."

After all that work Bella had done, I took the baby so that she could sleep.

She was so little. She had big, soulful eyes, my eyes. Her hair was also mine, and so fine. She was as pale as her mother, and had almost all the same features as Bella. But you could definitely tell she was mine.

It was uncanny how much she looked like both of us, a perfect child.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting rooms a couple hours later. The baby was with Bella, so I didn't see the problem with closing my eyes for a moment.

That's when I smelt something. It was _her_. The blonde one. It burned my nose, and when I ran to the room to check on the baby, I could see that it bothered Desiree too.

"Good Pup. Smell that? That is evil." I gave her to the nurse, and walked up to the roof, where I knew that she was waiting for me.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if the rumor was true. The brave, strapping knight came to save the poor princess and took advantage of her when she was at her weakest. And even better! You even got her knocked up!" She flipped her long blonde hair behind her and walked out of the shadows. "I kind of figured something like this would happen, but tell me dog, why stoop so low?"

It took every inch of my power not to kill her. We didn't need a war on our hands. My hands were shaking, but I had learned how to control it.

"Do you love it?" When she saw that I didn't understand, she elaborated for me. "Knowing that you took advantage of someone at their weakest? That the only reason she was even in your arms is because the knight saved the fair maiden?

â€œThat's a fairy tale, dog. Not life. Now you have your child. Now what?

"But this happens to be your day, mutt. I won't tell my family. I wouldn't dream of it. If Edward found out about it, you'd be dead.

"You should thank him you know. If it wasn't for him, you'd still be pining for her, like you had since you met her, wouldn't you? And why should she have taken you? She had a _man_. Not a _monster_.

"Later, flea bag."

"Jake? Jake, wake up. Bella wants you."

I opened my eyes, and there in my face was my father-in-law, Charlie Swan. Thank goodness it was only a dream. "I think she needs something. You might want to check what it is."

I stood up, and stretched. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." And started to head for the woman I loved, and the child that we would share together.

And I couldn't ask for more.

_**Author's Note: Whatcha think? Isn't it good? I got goose bumps! lol**_

_**XOXOX**_

**Adrian**


End file.
